What Happens Next?
by ash2009
Summary: Something really bad happens to Kakashi when he protects Naruto. Now it is up to Iruka, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to take care of Kakashi. Chibi Story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**What Happens Next?**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Something went terribly wrong today. One of the ninja teachers was hurt…badly. His three students were kneeling around him as his best friend Iruka looked down worriedly at him. His name was Kakashi. He had a long, angry looking cut on his cheek that went from the corner of his mouth to his ear lob. He was lying on his back gasping for air while holding one of his student's hands tightly. They were training in the training fields when it happened.

Flash Back

Iruka had just come from his class to watch his former students train. Naruto had practically begged him to come and see how much stronger he had gotten. Iruka thought of Naruto as a brother so he agreed.

"Promise you will come watch right when you get out of class!" yelled Naruto.

"I promise Naruto" chuckled Iruka.

True to his word Iruka came right when class let out. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were already there. Iruka smiled at what he saw. Sakura and Naruto were arguing again like they always did. Sasuke was quiet as he rolled his eyes at his two arguing teammates.

Iruka heard Sasuke mutter, "Losers."

Kakashi on the other hand was successfully ignoring all three of his students as he stood behind them reading Make-Out Paradise.

Iruka's pov

'I'll have to ask Kakashi how he can ignore them when they're being so loud like that' I mused.

A minute later Naruto stopped arguing and yelled, "Iruka-sensei!"

I laughed as he lunched himself at me, hugging me tightly.

'He just noticed me,' I thought.

I looked up at the others and saw them all looking at us. Sasuke looked bored, like always, and Sakura looked embarrassed as she waved to me. Kakashi just looked at me with a blank face.

After Naruto let me go he said, "We waited for you! I didn't think you were going to come see me." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled and said, "Of corce I was coming."

Naruto then forgot about it as Kakashi announced, "Ok, let's get training now."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto then began trying to bring their sensei down. Kakashi would taunt them by reading his book, while blocking their attacks with one hand.

I took a seat under a giant, healthy tree to watch them all. Yes, Naruto had improved drastically. It made me proud when I saw them use the skills I tought them back at the academy.

That is when something terrible happened. A ninja came out of the bushes and attacked Naruto. I heard the mysterious ninja yell something about a fox. He threw a jujutsu at Naruto and he froze up. My heart was in my throat as Naruto started at it like a deer with a light shined on it.

'Move Naruto!!!' I screamed in my head. The jujutsu was turned into a ball of light and hit something. When it did I had to turn away because the light became too bright. When the light faded I looked back in a panic.

Naruto was not the one hit with the jujutsu…Kakashi was. He was lying on the ground on his back gasping for air, while Naruto was across the field just sitting up.

'Kakashi must have pushed Naruto out of the way. He took the hit for him.' I wasn't surprised. Kakashi treats them like his own kids. He would die for them. He has already promised to protect them. Even if he does not say it, everyone can tell he loves them.

I heard the ninja yell, "Why are you protecting that murdering fox!?!?"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I ran over to Kakashi. When I looked back the ninja was gone.

Naruto fell to his knees and begged, "Please forgive me. This is all my fault!" He had tears running down his face, but he stopped crying as Kakashi reached up and wiped them away.

"Not your…fault," panted Kakashi. Naruto nodded and wiped away his evidence of crying.

Sasuke stayed quiet, but I could see he was worried. Kakashi was the only one who ever cared for him.

Sakura was holding her sensei's hand to try and comfort him.

End Of Flash Back

Kakashi cried out in pain and then passed out cold. I gasped as Kakashi was engulfed in light. His three students jumped away, and we all shielded our eyes. When the light faded, I looked back at my friend. I gasped in shock at the sight. Kakashi had turned into a six year old!

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fell over in surprise.

'What happens next? What am I supposed to do now?' I asked myself. 'I have three students in shock and a six year old Kakashi. He was enough trouble as a 21 year old!' I nearly screamed in panic.

Naruto was first to speak. "W-What happened to him?"

"I don't know," I answered as I gathered the tiny six-year-old up into my arms. I had to wrap his clothes around him because they were so big now. He curled up into my chest as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke inched towards me to look.

"What are you going to do Sensei?" asked Sakura as she looked down at Kakashi's small, sleeping face.

"We have to take him to the Hokage," I stated. They all nodded and we set out to the Hokage's home.

Gai met up with us while we were walking through the market. "Who is the little one you're holding?" he asked.

I sighed and explained as we walked. "It's Kakashi. He was hit with a jujutsu I haven't seen before. He saved Naruto and was hit himself. We are going to the Hokage for answers," I explained.

Gai was shocked. "I'll come with you," he said.

It was a half hour walk from the market to the Hokage's house, but we made it at dark. By then we were all worried. Kakashi should have woken up by now.

We went to the Hokage's office; he was as surprised as we were at Kakashi's condition. I explained everything and told him what the mysterious ninja had said about protecting Naruto.

The Hokage's face wrinkled even more in thought as he took Kakashi from my arms. I didn't want to hand him over. He examined Kakashi and then cradled him in the crook of his arm gently.

"I know this jujutsu. It turns the victim into chibi. They will stay this small for a certain amount of time. I am unsure how long, but someone will have to watch and take care of him until that time. I guess the ninja wanted to kill Naruto because he has the fox spirit inside him. He must have thought Naruto would be defenseless at six years old and could kill him easily," said the old Hokage.

"I'll take care of him," I volunteered.

The old man nodded his head to me and then we looked at Kakashi. We saw him shift and his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Hey everyone! Tell me if this story is good enough to keep updating! If it isnt then I'll just get rid of it. Please Review! Thankyou. Thins is my first Naruto Story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**What Happens Next?**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

Naruto's pov

This was my entire fault. Just because I had the fox sprit inside me I was bad. A murderer. It wasn't fair. I did not have a choice in the matter. I didn't agree to have the fox sprit sealed inside my body. I was just a newborn baby! I remembered when all the villagers hated me because of that same reason but now that they gave me a chance I am now their friend and not the monster.

I don't know this ninja that tried to kill me and I have done nothing to anyone. The fox might have but I'm not the murderous fox. Kakashi cared enough for me to take the hit for me and now has to suffer for it. All because of me!

I felt bad, bad enough to start crying because of it. My eyes watered as I listened to the Hokage talk but didn't let the shameful tears fall.

I looked over at Sakura, Sasuke, Gai-sensei, and Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei were paying close attention to the Hokage as Sasuke looked deep in thought. Sakura was looking at her hands looking lost. I felt worse and worse the longer the Hokage talked.

Sakura's pov

I stared at my hands in disappointment. I could not help my sensei at all. It all happened so fast…I'm a ninja. I should be able to see and do something about things like this. I didn't move at all to help.

The air was so tense around here. It was smothering. I looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at the floor in deep thought with his hands shoved inside his pockets. I could sense fear coming radiating off him. Fear for our sensei turned chibi. You could not see his emotions on his face but in his eyes was everything he was feeling. But you could only see his emotions in his eyes if you knew what you were looking for. Naruto and I could tell right off now what he was feeling whether it was sadness, loneliness, happiness, or even true anger.

Naruto was staring off into space. I could feel the waves of guilt and self-loathing coming off him. He felt bad, that it was his entire fault. He was probably thinking he was worthless and shouldn't even be alive. I felt bad for him. He didn't have a choice in the mater of whom the murderous fox was sealed into. He was just a newborn baby when they put this burden on him.

My fist clenched at my sides in anger and sympathy for Naruto. Everyone hated him for years because of his burden. He wasn't even told why everyone one hated him either. He had a right to know. It wasn't right that they hated him. It was the fox they hated. Just because it was inside him everyone thought he was the monster. It was wrong on their part.

I could see tears in Naruto's eyes and could tell he was holding them back. I looked at my hands again and made up my mind.

'If I couldn't help Kakashi-sensei back at the fight then I will help my friend in his time of need. I can help someone with these hands of mine.'

I walked over to Naruto and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back but a little pained whimper escaped his throat. Words were not needed between us. We already knew what the other was saying. I hugged him and he buried his face in my shoulder. We didn't hug long but the waves of sorrow stopped coming off Naruto.

"Thank you Sakura" said Naruto in a whisper as he whipped his unshed tears away.

"You're welcome Naruto" I whispered back and wrapped an arm around his neck for comfort.

Gai's pov

My rival was now just a child. I can't challenge him to any contest any more. This was bad. How would Kakashi react to this change when he wakes up? I don't remember Kakashi at six years old. How did he act at six when he was younger?

I looked at Kakashi's students and saw Naruto whipping his eyes with Sakura's arm around his neck. Sasuke was staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

The Hokage finished talking and we all looked at Kakashi. He was shifting around in the Hokage's arms. We crowded around him and his eyes slowly drifted open. He slowly looked around still waking up and yawned. He did not have the Sharingan. Both his small eyes were black like they were meant to be.

We all were startled when Lee, Ino, Baki, Shino, Neji, and Hinata burst into the Hokage's office.

We turned to them as Lee blurted out, "What happened Gai-sensei?!?!"

"We heard a rumor going around about Kakashi-sensei being hurt," explained Ino.

"Everything's just fine kids" reassured Iruka.

I piped in, "Yeah. Why don't you kids go out to the Ramon shop and get some food and we will meet you there. I'll bye."

"O-Okay…" stutter Hinata.

"Take Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura with you" I said.

The three looked at Iruka and he nodded. They all then left.

I felt bad about shipping them away, but it would help us find out information from Kakashi. They were sad I could tell. Naruto was not ever jumping for joy about the free Ramon noodles. It was kind of depressing really. He was always so energetic about Ramon noodles, and now he acts as if he really didn't care. He probably didn't. I don't blame him.

We then turned our attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

What do you think? I know I probably have a lot of spelling errors and grammar error just bare with me. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**What Happens Next?**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 3**

Iruka's pov

Slowly Kakashi's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the Hokage and blinked. He looked around and fear started to creep into his eyes. He was afraid. It saddened me. If he was afraid then he did not remember us. The Hokage sat him up on his hip. Tears welled up in Kakashi's eyes and he started to sob. He berried his face in the Hokage's shoulder to muffle his sobs.

"Shhh…." Soothed the Hokage as he rubbed Kakashi's back up and down, "I know your afraid but we are trying to help. We are your friends. You don't have to be afraid of us."

Kakashi hiccupped and looked at him.

"There. See? Your all right," said Gai.

Kakashi looked at him and then me. He whipped away his tears and looked back at the Hokage.

The Hokage set him down on the floor and Kakashi looked around.

"Iruka here is going to take care of you ok?" the Hokage asked as he pointed to me.

Kakashi looked at me so I smiled and waved. He nodded after a minute and gave a week smile back.

He still looked lost and confused.

Gai threw his arm over my shoulder and said, "And I'll be there sometimes too!"

I blushed at Gai's stupidity.

Our attention was back to Kakashi when we heard a faint giggle. When Kakashi saw us look at him the giggles turned into laughs. I smiled at the happy smile on Kakashi's face. I held out my hand to him and he took it.

"Lets go get you some fitting clothes shall we. That big shirt just won't do will it?" I asked.

Kakashi smiled and shuck his head no.

When I looked up at the Hokage and Gai I saw their smiles. They disappeared soon after I looked up.

"Lets go then," said Gai as he took the lead out.

Kakashi giggled again and we followed Gai. I realized Kakashi was a very happy child when he wasn't afraid.

We quickly stopped at a shop near by and got Kakashi some simple sold color of clothes that were black. He liked them.

"Are you Hungary?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded.

He was not talking and it was starting to worry me. Gai must of seen the worry in my face and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head. I knew what he meant. He was saying to leave it alone. That Kakashi would come around sooner or later. I preferred sooner.

I nodded in understanding to him.

"Do you want some ramen Kakashi?" asked Gai.

I smiled in amusement as Kakashi nodded eagerly.

"Come on the I'll race ya!" challenged Gai.

I laughed as they both took off running.

Gai was being Gai again and Kakashi never turned down a challenge.

I ran after them to make sure they stayed out of trouble.

Kakashi won the race but only because Gai let him. He did a little victory dace out side the ramen shop and then took my hand.

"Congratulations Kakashi. You won! Now lets go get something to eat." I congratulated.

Kakashi nodded and we went in.

* * *

Soooo sorry it so short! Please Review!


End file.
